Dangertainment Episode 2: A Night At The Bates Mot
by Romarqable
Summary: My first submission... a short story, based on the Dangertainment program from Halloween: Resurrection, where we take a visit to the Bates Motel, where we get a surpise visitor...
1. Prologue, Chapters, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5

Dangertainment

Episode 2:

"A Night At The Bates Motel"

Started: November 5th, 2003, 2:50AM EST

Prologue

_"I find in favor of the plaintiff, in for the ownership of the rights to the Dangertainment name and brand, for the InterCorp Production Company."_

_The court erupted as the verdict had been read. Freddie stood up, his dread locks flinging behind him. "This is shit! This shouldn't fucking be allowed to continue, there were to many last time, too many."_

_"Sir," the judge spoke, "the court found in favor of the plaintiff. If you continue with your outburst, I'll find you in contempt!"_

_Freddie just shrugged it off, and left the courtroom, as a man walked toward him. "Freddie," the man said, "I suppose the best man won this time."_

_Freddie turned around, and recognizing the man, laughed gently at him. "Mr. Dick Bennidict, the biggest asshole on the face of the planet. What the fuck to do you want?" Freddie slowly turned away, and began to walk away._

_"We want you to do the second episode of Dangertainment. You may have cost us a pretty good amount of money in court, but still, there is no one else like you in the world."_

_He turned around once more, looking to him. "Look, jackass, I said it before, and I'll say it again, I'm done dancing for the cameras."_

_He walked toward a limo, and opened the door. "We're willing to match any offer you may have on the table."_

_Freddie slowly looked to him with a look in his eye. "There is only one thing that would get me to go back to that show."_

_"Like I said, we'd do anything, what's that?"  
"Resurrect those kids who died that Halloween night." He climbed into the limo, and he slammed the door, and it quickly roared down the road._

_Freddie looked to the young brown haired girl beside him. "We lost the mother fucker, Dangertainment will continue on, that fucking Bennidict…"_

_"Don't worry about it," the young girl said, looking to him. It was Sara. "History has a way of repeating itself. If they don't learn the first time, they will learn the second."_

_"Even if it costs the lives of several more people?"_

_"The blame is on their heads, not ours."_

_"Still," he said, "if more people die… god, I don't know, I just don't know." The limo continued on down the road, as Bennidict stood watching it continue on down the road._

_"Dangertainment 2 will not fail," he said to himself, "I'll be a made man." He smiled, and let out a small chuckle, walking down the road._

Chapter 1

**The young man fast-walked his way through the college pathway, to his next class.** As always, he was late, not being a very big morning person, he always seemed to have a problem in getting to class on time. He hurried his pace, as he tried to get to his class as fast as he possibly could. "Shit, shit… I'm gonna be late… Laskey is going to kill me-" someone popped into his way, and he dropped his books down on the ground. Then, there was a laugh.

"Jeremy Stanton, you always are a riot." It was Dirk McMatton, the most known bully on the entire campus. He grabbed up Jeremy's papers, looking to them. "'Dangertainment Episode two… join the show. Log on to what is this bull shit?"

"It's a internet show, where people with digital cameras search through a house, trying to find out the secrets of the people who lived there."

"Who's place is it?"

"We don't know, they're picking six of us from this campus and shipping us off there in private. Its all very secretive."

Dirk folded up the paper, and put it into his pocket. "It sounds interesting, I think I'll try out." He walks off, kicking Jeremy's already messed up books all over the pathway. He sighs, and leans down, picking them up.

"Need some help?" Right behind him was a young girl, whom he recognized. She was Jenny Andrews, a young, pretty brunette. Jeremy only knew her by having been around here and there, she was a rather quiet girl most of the time, sort of like Jeremy. She handed him his anthropology book, and smiled, as they both stood up.

"Thank you Jenny…" As he was about to turn to leave, she stopped him.

"Hey, did you hear about that Deadlytainment show they are going."

"Dangertainment… and yes, I was thinking of trying out…"

"You should," she said, with a slight smile now. "I am. I'd really like to do it, I've always been a big fan of investigative journalism. Any idea where it's going to be?"

"No idea, no one really does. I doubt they even have a house to do it in."

"I wouldn't think so," she said, with that smile still on her face. "We just have to wait and see." She begins to walk. "You're late to your class."

"How do you know I was late?"

She laughed a bit to him. "I'm in your class, silly. Come on, before Laskey throws a fit." They both began to walk faster, trying to get to their class. They didn't realize it right now, but fate was about to step into their rather shy and quiet lives… and change them forever.

Chapter 2

**A older man slowly walked through a patch of woods, a machete in his hand. **He quietly edged his way through, a shaky hand moving slowly toward a tree as he attempted to balance himself over walking over a log. There was a quick rustle in the bushes, as he turned around, he tripped over the log, but quickly made his way to his feet and held the machete out in defense. He slowly walked backwards, and into the tree.

"Who's out there," he called out. But all he could hear was his echo, slowly dissipating into the deep wilderness. He slowly turned around, and a large form towered over him. He screamed out, as he swung his machete in defense. The blade penetrated the forms chest, but he did not move. The man slowly backed away, as the form yanked the machete from his chest.

He slowly raised it into the air, as the man cowered backward.

The man's face went from that of fear, to that of a sly smirk. "Now!" He screamed out, dropping down to the ground. A large net fell over the form, which struggled to free itself. Several black suited men came down from the trees, with large backpacks with canisters attached to it, with a hose, leading up to a large gun.

Written across the canisters was "Liquid Nitrogen." The form ripped through the netting, and began to go to the men. They threw back a large switch upon the gun, which covered the mammoth creature in a spray of cold liquid. They continued to spray for three minutes. As they pulled the levers back, the cold steam slowly disappeared, the form was sheeted within a wall of ice.

A man in a United States army uniform slowly walked up, and looked to the form in the ice. The other man stood up, and gave him a salute. "The subject has been obtained, general Wheeler."

"Good, good," he said, "now, pack up the subject and send him off to the California base. That's where they want him." The general slowly began to walk away from the group, and back to a small green army jeep some fifty feet away. The young woodsman ran up and looked to him.

"If you don't mind my asking, sir… who was that?"

The general slowly turned around, and in a cold, stern voice, uttered these words. "Jason Voorhees." He slowly climbed into the jeep, which sped off down the road through the dark wilderness.

Jason was slowly packed into a container, which was shoved into the back of a military truck, held down with several bungee cords. The truck took off down the road, and away from the woods.

The woodsman slowly walked through the woods, and laughed. "Jason Voorhees… yeah, right."

Chapter 3

**Jeremy sat at his computer desk, impatiently tapping.** He looked to buddy list, which was rather empty today. He continued poking, wondering if anyone was ever going to sign on to talk to him. Suddenly, his friend popped up, and he quickly went for the IM.

**J Boy 12:59 PM: Hey!  
Kespie 1:00 PM: Hii!  
J Boy 1:00 AM: What have you been up to today?  
Kespie 1:00 AM: Well, yano, the usual.  
J Boy 1:00 PM: Yeah, same here with me.  
J Boy 1:01 PM: Have you heard about that new show, Dangertainment, its playing on the internet and stuff.  
Kespie 1:02 PM: Well, yeah, of course.  
J Boy 1:02 PM: What do you think of it.  
Kespie 1:03 PM: Its the shit. P  
J Boy 1:03 PM: Really?  
Kespie 1:03 PM: Oh, yeah, man!  
J Boy 1:04 PM: Guess what!  
Kespie 1:04 PM: Yeah?**

He looked to the screen, and gently smiled, waiting for a bit of tension to build up, before he finally answered her.  
**J Boy 1:06 PM: **I signed up for it earlier today!  
**Kespie 1:06 PM: **Whoa; isnt it kinda risky, though?  
**J Boy 1:07 PM: **Heck no. They take all precautions into consideration.

**Kespie 1:07 PM: Hey, maybe someonell slip and youll get paralized.  
J Boy 1:08 PM: Hey, don't make me worry about that.  
J Boy 1:08 PM: But besides, I only signed up.  
J Boy 1:08 PM: It doesn't mean I'll actually get in.  
Kespie 1:09 PM: Knowing you, Id think your chances of not getting in were slimmer.  
J Boy 1:09 PM: You think?  
Kespie 1:10 PM: Oh, Hell yeah.**

**J Boy 1:10 PM: Hold on, I just got some email.  
Kespie 1:11 PM: Oh, what does it say?  
J Boy 1:13 PM: ...You're not gonna believe this.  
J Boy 1:13 PM: I got in!**

**Kespie 1:14 PM: …**

**Kespie 1:14 PM: Are you kidding me?**

**J Boy 1:14 PM: No! Here, let me copy/paste the email…**

He moved his cursor to the email, and highlighted the main part of the message, right clicked his mouse, and went to the "copy' feature. He then moved it over to the instant message, and right clicked the mouse once more, and pasted it into the IM.

**J Boy 1:16 PM: Dear Contestant, this is an automated message from Dangertainment Enterprises, the leading provider of horror reality programming. We are proud to inform you that you have been selected as part of the six people who will come to the secret location of our show. Please, wait for the following email to come, and you will receive further instructions.**

Richard A. Bennidict

Head of Dangertainment Enterprises

**Kespie 1:17 AM: Be careful?   
J Boy 1:18 AM: I will, but hey, I should be going.  
J Boy 1:18 AM: I got my next class to go to.  
J Boy 1:18 AM: I'll see you later, all right?  
Kespie 1:19 AM: Yeah, yeah…  
Kespie 1:19 AM: So, Ill be seeing you. Later.  
J Boy 1:19 AM: Later.**

He moved the mouse up to the "X" button, and clicked it. He stood up, looking at the screen, until it turned back to the desktop. He then shutdown the computer, and left the room immediately thereafter.

Chapter 4

**The contestants slowly gathered in a small hotel lobby**. Jeremy slowly walked in, and looked around the room. He seemed to the be the second arrival; there was another, a young girl with red hair, standing by herself, tapping her foot impatiently. He slowly walked up to her, offering out his hand.

"My name is Jeremy…"

"Ashley. Charmed. You with that reality show Death TV?"

"Its Dangertainment…"

"Oh, whatever." She just turned away from Jacob and pulled out a small compact, and began to adjust the make up on her face.

"Dickface!" A hand slammed down on Jeremy's shoulder, as he looked up.

"Dirk… what the hell are you doing here?"

He pulled out a piece of printed paper. "I was told to be here… I'm on the show." He laughed, and slowly walked over to Ashley, and began to hit on her.

He sighed, as another guy, with flat brown hair walked up, and a short of funky looking face. He had thick eye brows, and a rather oddly large nose.

Jeremy just looked to him as he offered out a hand. "My name is Keith," the man said.

"Jeremy is my name…" He returned. Keith just put on a fake smile, and nodded, looking over to the girl, Ashley, who was being hit on by Dirk.

"You know," he said, "its pretty nasty when all guys think about is sex, sex sex. Its just, disgusting." Jeremy merely rolled his eyes. Keith's eyes were fixed upon Ashley's breasts, and anyone in the lobby could see that, even Ashley and Dirk did.

"Ya know," Ashley said, as she whispered to Dirk, "that weird guy over there is looking at me funny. If he gets too weird… will ya… do him in for me?"

Dirk merely looked to Jeremy, having got the wrong impression. "Oh, yeah," he said, "I have no problem dealing with shit headed losers."

Another girl showed up, a young African American women, hurrying her way into the group. She took a deep breath, and looked to them all. "Sorry if I'm late… I just got out of class," she looked up to the entire group. "This is an all white show? Aww, shit. Shaniqua doesn't take this kind of shit…"

"Who is Shaniqua," asked Dirk, laughing.

"That's me, dickhead. Laugh at me again I'll chop your balls off and shoved them down your throat so fast you'll be pissing out of your nose for weeks."

The group just looked at her, as though she had a giant wort on her nose. "What the fuck all you all white people looking at me for?"

The crowd just broke off once more, as the final contestant ran up to Jeremy. "You made it too," as he turned around, he saw Jenny.

"Oh, hey!" The greeted each other with a tender smile, as yet another person walked up, with very short gray hair and was wearing a business suit.

"Listen up everyone. My name is Richard Bennidict, and I am the producer of Dangertainment two. Tonight is just a test out period, we will give you a personal interview, and all the trimmings with that, then tomorrow morning at 9 AM sharp, we are leaving on an airplane to the secret location in which the broad cast will be coming from. Now, everyone, the men will all share a room, as the same applies to all the women. No interaction between men or women, not until the show begins… all right?" They all nodded in compliance. "Good, now, follow me, we're going to have the interviews, then all of you can eat at the hotel's buffet room."

He turned around, and slowly walked into a small room with a bar off to the right. The entire crew put down their gear, and just surveyed their surroundings. There was two others waiting in the room, a man with a crew cut, wearing a "TECH CREW" black shirt, and stood, with his arms crossed, surveying the entire group. The other was a women with rather short red hair, and just looked over the group of young adults, and slowly whispered to the other man. "Good god… _he_ picked this group?"

The only one who picked up what they said was Jeremy, who just looked to them with a bit of a glare, until Jenny bumped into him. He quickly looked to her, and ran his hand over his face, to take the beads of sweat away. He slowly looked away from her, and around the room once again.

"Are you all right," she asked, looking to him with a slight bit of concern in her face.

"Yeah," he responded, looking back to her, but never re-establishing eye contact. "I'm fine…"

Bennidict stood up, looking back to the group, and then called out, "Okay… will… Dirk McMatton come up for his interview?"

Dirk laughed and stood up. "That's right, best always go first." We walked over to the small area, where a camera was focused on him.

"Hello, please state your name, and reason for coming onto Dangertainment two," said the women.

"Yo, bitches and jack holes, I'm Dirk. And I came here to bitch out whatever pussies home we're going to. Who is it? That, Michael Myers prick? Yeah, I'd bust his head wide open, that scum sucking prick of a man."

"Okay," the women said, sliding on a fake smile. "What do you think drives a person to go insane and kill someone?"

"Well, you see, its easy to kill a human being. Pick up a gun, put a bullet into a person. Grab a knife, stab them through the hart. Push them down the stairs, or put their neck in a noose. Its so easy to murder a human being, they're such weak little pussy-pricks… like dickless over there with brunette." He laughed.

"Thank you for your time," she looked to Dirk, with a bit of a stare as to tell him 'Are you serious' face. "Send up the next one…"

Bennidict looked to the list… "Hrm… Jennifer Andrews… you're up to bat."

Jenny timidly walked up and sat down at the chair in front of the camera. "State your name and reason for wanting to be on Dangertainment two."

"Well, I wanted to be on this show… I heard about the first one… and I thought it was a pretty cool idea. This time is a surprise… it could be anywhere in the world… and I just wanted to see what and where it could possible be."

The woman nodded and stated the second question, "What do you think drives a person to go insane and kill another human being?"

"I think we all have deep desires or emotions to hurt other human beings. But sometimes, they are projected beyond our control… and the line between sanity and insanity is crossed. I don't think these people really want to kill… its that they _have_ to kill."

"Well, thank you for your time, have fun tomorrow," Jenny stood up and shook her hand, and returned to her spot beside Jeremy, as they both sat quiet.

Bennidict waited for her to be completely seated, before he announced his next interviewee. "And the next victim is… Ashley Kerwin."

Ashley was still sitting down, fixing her make up. The woman looked up, as did Bennidict. "Ashley… its your turn…"

"Hey, shut it… I'm fixing my make up."

Dirk gently nudged her. "Its your turn to speak… go up… you're missing camera time."

Her eyes shot up at the word. "Camera time?" She stood up quickly, and ran over to the camera, and sat down before it and the woman.

"State your name and reason for coming to Dangertainment two."

"Ashley Kerwin, and I'm a junior at UCLA… and I came here because its will so be my break to the world of journalism and reporting on tv and stuff."

"So… you just want to be famous?"

"That's it. What, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No, no… its all right." The woman rolled her eyes, and then read the final question. "What do you think drives a person to go insane and kill someone?"

"Well, yeah, uhh… that's so easy… Yeah. I mean, for sure, they just, go crazy and make mince meat pies out of human beings. I just say they are all crazy and should be locked up."

The woman sighed. "You may have your seat.

"What?"

"Take your seat."

"When do I get more camera time?"

"…Tomorrow."

"Oh… okay. Good by kiddies in TV land!" She smiled and walked back to the group, sitting down besides Keith, who looked to her breasts and smiled, then turned and whispered into Dirks ear.

"Some guys are so… perverted. I'm not… I'm a gentleman… totally."

"Get the fuck away from me you dickless prick."

"Fine, fine.. Have it your way."

He slowly moved back. "Sorry for living…"

"What did you say?" Dirk stood up quickly, standing above Keith.

"Please, please, people… not here… save it for the cameras." Richard Bennidict had a sly smile cross his face. 'Imagine. This fag Keith here gets the shit beat out of him by that over muscled dick Dirk. Ahh, the possibilities…' He smiled, and read the list. "Keith, you're up to bat."

He slowly came to the seat, and sat down. There was a screech in the chair, and it snapped apart, and he fell on his ass. The woman and the man went to get him back up, as Bennidict came back with a new chair, putting it down, as Keith sat down."

"Have a nice trip limpdick," said Dirk, laughing, "See ya next fall, ya fat fuck."

"Don't pay any mind to them," the woman said. "State for name and reason for being here."

"Keith, Keith Crapper." There was a murmur of laughs, all over the room, and even the woman let out a bit of a laugh. "I am a big horror movie fan, and this is a big chance for me to explore a real life horror movie."

"So… Mr. Crap, I was-" she cut herself off, and let out a laugh at Keith. "I'm sorry, Keith, but… what do you think drives a person to murder?"

"Well, that's so easy," he said, smiling. "Everyone has a motive to kill. Its elementary, every person kills because they have to continue on something traumatic from their childhood, maybe a death, or maybe bad upbringing. I mean, look at guys like, Manson. A loon. Gein, a freak, Bundy, all of them came from a bad childhood. But, I mean, not everything is as it seems. Because seeing is easy, understanding, well, that takes a little more time."

The woman looked at him, and smiled an even more fake smile than before. "Thank you," he got back up, and waddled his way over to Dirk, and sat down. He looked over to Jeremy and Jenny, who were talking, and whispered to Dirk.

"That guy, over there… Jeremy… he looks like a real joke to me."

Dirk looked to him. "Don't talk to me, you might put your loser disease on me."

He sighed, and walked over to Jeremy, as Shaniqua went up for her interview. He kneeled beside them, and then began to talk to the two like he'd known them for years.

"Yeah, that guy Dirk… what a joke. He seems like a fluff ball, he can suck on my ass." He laughed, and Jenny and Jeremy just looked to each other, as the weird Keith person continued rambling on about his boring and mostly useless life.

"…What drives a person to murder?"

"The devil, of course," Shaniqua responded. "Satan has a hold over all beings on this planet, and yeah, even over guys like Mitchell Guyers and Mason Gorehees."

"Well… thank you…" Shaniqua stood up and went back to sitting down. Jeremy got back up, and walked away, as Keith continued to talk to Jenny, as Jenny gave a look of fear looking at Jeremy, who mouthed 'I'm sorry,' to her, as he sat down in front of the camera.

"State your name and reason for wanting to come onto Dangertainment two."

"I'm Jeremy… and I've always had this… strong drive, and these feelings about certain things. When I heard about this, I just… had this… push. Its like, I have to sign up, my entire future is depended on it."

"That's it, just… a push?"

"Well, what did you expect?

"Fair enough… and finally… what do you think drives a person to murder."

"I am really not sure. I guess that's the reason why we are going to this mysterious place, to find out the truth."

"Okay… thank you Jeremy." He stood up, and walked over back to the group, and back to Jenny, as Keith kept on going on again.

"…I have respect for women, and I am not a pervert. I really respect women for their minds, not their bodies.

Jeremy gently mumbled to himself. "That liar. He says he sees the mind, but he sees two other eyes… and their on Jenny's chest."

He sat down beside them, as all of Keith's attention was on Jenny's chest, as Bennidict was pulled aside by the women.

"These kids… they're worst then the first bunch."

"That's why this'll be better than the last," he responded, with a reaffirming nod.

"You better be right," she said, "if this is bust, InterCorp will have our asses."

She slowly walked away, as Bennidict looked to this group, and shook his head. "What _was_ I thinking," he thought to himself.

Chapter 5

**Jeremy was in the room assigned to the guys. **He looked over to Dirk, who was doing a few push ups. He was a rather pompous guy, Dirk, he was head quarter back in his high school team. Since he came to Haddonfield Community College, he has been focusing in on a degree in physical education. Dirk had short blonde dyed spiked hair, and had the body many can only dream for. Jeremy then turned to Keith. Keith seemed to be totally opposite of Dirk; he was not obesely fat; however, he wouldn't be playing football of baseball any time soon. He seemed to be reading a magazine, with a long smile across his face.

Keith went for his cup of water, when the magazine fell to the floor. It was a Playboy. He quickly snatched it up, looked to see if anyone saw, and went back to looking at the magazine.

The only one to pick up Keith's little stunt was Jeremy, who merely shook his head and lied down in the bed.

"Hey guys," Keith said, finally breaking the silence. "Is anyone a fan of horror movies here, raise your hands!" His shot up immediately, but wasn't followed by any other. He looked to both Jeremy and Dirk, and then slowly lowered his hand.

"Night of the Living Dead is a good film, it was directed by George Romero. Not the crappy 80's remake, but the original. Did you know that in some shots, where the house was boarded up, you can actually see numbers on the boards, which were for the crew, so they could put it on and take it off daily, because of the hectic shooting schedule, and sometimes, they numbers can be seen." Noticing neither of his roommates were paying attention, he changed the subject. "Ya know, I can't wait to find out where we are going."

"Do you ever shut up," Dirk said, sitting up from a sit up. "Jesus fucking Christ, your mouth keeps going and going and going. You're like the fucking energizer bunny, just die already and shut your fucking trap!"

Keith sighed, and turned to Jeremy. "Hey… that… Jenny girl… she seems a bit… weird… doesn't she?"

Jeremy looked up. "Excuse me?"

"Well, she was flirting with me… I think she's a slut."

Jeremy then became furious.

"Take that back."

"Its my opinion, I can have one if I want one.  
"I said," he began to become infuriated, "take that back."

"I will not," he laughed, as Jeremy slowly came to his feet, and walked over to Keith.

"Take that back, right now, you little dickless prick."

"Oh, call me names, why don't you." Keith stood up, and looked to Jeremy.

"Take it back, or else."

"I'm not afraid of you," Keith said.

Dirk came between the two. "Hey, ladies… cut the shit… we need to get some sleep for tomorrow, we have a show to film. Not, shut your fucking traps, I need sleep. If you want to fight so badly, go outside."

"Fine," Jeremy said, as he walked to the door. Keith slowly followed behind, and as Jeremy left the room, Keith slammed the door shut, and locked it. Jeremy then turned around, and began to bang on the door. "Hey, let me in!"

Keith poked his head through the window, and looked to Jeremy and merely laughed. He closed the shades. Jeremy put his hand into his pocket, and then, his eyes bulged. He left his keys in the room. Sighing, he went down to the girls which, where the lights were out. He gently knocked, and the door slowly opened, and Jenny stuck her head through the window.

"What is it Jeremy," she asked.

"Can I crash in here for tonight, that jerk Keith locked me out of the room."

"What?" Her voiced raised a bit, then she lowered it dramatically. "I don't think-"

"I'll take the floor. I just don't want to sleep out here in the cold…"

"All right," she said, slowly opening the door enough for him to slide in, as she closed it, locking it behind her.

He slowly went over to the wall, as he began to slowly kneel down.

"Hey," she said, looking to him. "The beds big enough… we can share… just… we can't do anything."

He slowly stood up and walked over to the bed, and sat on the right side, as she lied down on the left. "It'll be a tight fit."

"I don't mind," she said.

He slowly slid into the bed, and put the covers over himself. They both turned opposite, to there backs were facing each other, as they slowly fell to sleep.


	2. Chapters 6, 7, 8, 9, 10

Chapter 6

**Dirk, Keith, Shaniqua, and Ashley stood over the bed, laughing and murmuring to each other. **Jeremy had Jenny in his arms, and Jenny was nicely settled in.

"I didn't hear them," Ashley said, with a bit of a giggle.

"I knew that guy was such a pervert," Keith said, as he looked down at Ashley' ass.

Dirk slowly walked up, tightly holding the blanket in his hand, quickly ripping it off. "Wake up, limpdick!"

Jeremy's eyes slowly opened, as he looked to Jenny, who was in his arms. Jenny, too, woke up at this moment. Seeing the arms, around her, she quickly jumped up, as did Jeremy.

Dirk merely laughed. "Had fun last night, eh pencil-penis?" He let out a deep laugh, and slowly walked away. Keith shook his head in disgust and walked off. Ashley and Shaniqua slowly shoved Jeremy out of the room, and closed the door. The quickly went to Jenny, who was now sitting down, brushing her hair.

"Hurry up hunny," said Shaniqua. "Its 8:03, you have an our before we leave." She walked over to her, and sat beside her. "So… how was it?"

"How was what," she asked, with a bit of a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Yeah," Ashley said, sitting on the opposite side of Jenny. "How was he in bed?"

"Look, we didn't _sleep _together, we just slept in the same bed, that's all."

"Sure, and I'm Princess Diana, back from the dead." She stood up, and went over to get her things.

"Its cool," Shaniqua said, "we're not gonna tell Bennidict anything, all right?"

"Seriously," she said, looking to them both. "We didn't do a thing. I'm a virgin," she said.

"Whatever," said Shaniqua, who began to get her things together. "I bet it was really good, and she's just hiding out on us."

Jenny sighed, getting dressed rather quickly, as she gathered her things, and went to the minivan outside. The others were inside, as she had her stuff put into the trunk. She slowly sat down, as the door closed, and the minivan went to the airport.

Chapter 7

**Jeremy was seated next to Keith, who was, once more, looking at the Playboy he had. **He gently took out of his carry on backpack a Twinkie, which he scarfed down within one bite. He looked to Jeremy, and then back to his magazine, smiling a big smile.

"How was it," He asked, with a bit of a laugh.

Jeremy turned to him. "Damn it you jackass me and Jenny didn't have sex last night!"

The entire plane looked to him, and, as he saw them, he slunked back into his seat.

Keith merely laughed at this. Jeremy then punched him hard in the arm. "Hey," he said, "that hurt! I'm telling on you!" He got up from his seat, and walked over to Bennidict.

"Mr. Bennidict," he said, looking to him. "Jeremy punched me in the arm."

"Sit down and shut up," he said to him, "this isn't the Kindergarten. This is show business." With a sigh of defeat, Keith returned back to his seat.

The remainder of the flight was bearable; they exited the plane and went over to yet another "Dangertainment" van, which they all once again piled into.

Just before entering the van, though, Jenny's eyes caught the license plate; they were in California.

Bennidict was in the front seat, and he looked back. His male assistant was driving the van. He began to speak. "For the time being, I can tell you what township we are going to; its Farevale, California. Now, here are the rules. You may not leave the house until the broadcast is over. Anyone who does, shall be disqualified, and will not receive any prizes. Those who are able to bear the entire night, will win 100,000 dollars."

The group slowly murmured between them, about the large amount of money mentioned.

"However," he continued, "if any contestants do leave the show early, the money left over shall be divided into your earnings."

"There was another brief murmur between the group of college students. "And also, if anyone damages anything in this place, that money will come out of your earnings. So, be careful. Now, I get to pass these out." Bennidict slowly pulled out a box, and began to hand out several small devices to each of the kids.

"What are these," Dirk asked Bennidict.

"You cameras. They go over your ear, and directly feed into the broadcast. There are several hidden cameras in the location, and then these cameras. So at all times, you are being watched. Got it?"

All the kids nodded their head in agreement. The remainder of the ride was rather quiet and boring; there was little chit chat to do. This wasn't a game anymore, to some, it was a war now. Dirk figured to himself, ' get rid of all of them, that's six hundred grand in the bag.' With a sly smirk, he sat back, crossing his arms.

Shaniqua had a similar idea to that. If she was able to get rid of anyone, should could get herself some nice wheels, maybe a Mercedes Benz. 'Ahh, a beautiful red car. That would be amazing.'

Keith just smirked, and crossed his arms. He had been keeping a close on eye on Ashley's ass all day (and for the most part, all night as well), and then the money idea crossed his mind… and one thought came to his head; 'I could buy A LOT of porn with that.' He sat back, crossing his arms, putting on a strong and sly smile.

Ashley just let it pass her mind. She was rich to begin with, 100,000 was like a 100 bill to her; to her, that was almost pocket money. Still, she continued applying on make up, making sure her image was perfect in her small compact mirror.

Though three seats apart, the money was no matter to either Jenny or Jeremy. They both, whether they felt it, or realized it or not, were drawn here, and, and both of their minds but they were too afraid to say; it couldn't have been coincidence that they both were selected for the show. Jeremy looked up and toward Jenny, who's head was turned around. As he looked down, Jenny looked back to him, and then turned around, just as hid head lifted up.

"Shit," Keith said, "I don't believe it."

The minivan came to a halt in a desert-like surroundings. The van door was suddenly pulled open, as each cast member slowly came out. Jeremy was the last out, and caught glimpes of his surroundings. He was really in awe of it all; he'd never seen such and eerie looking place. The hairs on the back of his neck and arms began to stand up.

Bennidict slowly turned around, and looked to the group. "Welcome, contestants, to the Bates Motel and Mansion, the home of Dangertainment 2."

Chapter 8

**A camo-truck slowly drove down an old highway, where no one around, not even a single car nor house, in the giant Californian desert. **The driver was talking with his passenger.

"No man, I told you the Sox were never gonna get to the world series. Not since they traded Ruth."

"Well you and your fucking Cubs man, they killed a fucking sheep and lost their ability to play good, well, at all."

"They just have had a bad steak of luck," he returned, "and it was a deer, not a sheep."

"Watch the fucking road!" He grabbed the wheel, narrowly missing a deer. However, the truck came off the road, straddling the boarder between the concrete and sad, as the truck came back with a rumble, a large container silver flew out of the back of the truck, landing on the highway road. The Military truck continued back down the highway road, unaware that its parcel had flown the coup.

While the group prepared to enter the house of one of the most brutal killers of all time, another murder was about to make a grand entrance. An old, Blue, Ford pick up came down the highway, a drunken man at the wheel, along with his wife. She pulled his attention from the road, and gave him a kiss, and upon his attention returning, he slammed into the large container, the container skidding down the road in a sheet of sparks, and the pick up coming a halt. The man, a hillbilly of the sorts, having a rather long beard and in old blue coveralls and a flannel shirt, ran out.

"Oh Jesus, Marie! Its some… space pod!"

"Aliens are real' Howie," Marie replied.

He slowly walked up to it. There was a large hole gaping through the top, where white gas was coming from.

The gently placed his hand on some writing, moving away a minor amount of frost. It read "Property of the United States Military."

"Hunny, you're not-" his voice was suddenly cut off, as a large hand rammed another hole through the metal of the container; and a hole through Howie's head.

The woman sighed, unaware of her husbands rather quick demise. "Hunny," she said, tapping impatiently, "come on…"

As slowly turned around, seeing her husbands body fly into the windshield, smashing it into pieces, several shards cutting her flesh. She screamed, and as his body rolled away from the windshield, she saw a rather large and tall man in tattered old clothes, and wearing a hockey mask over his face. She screamed out loud, and went to the back of the truck through the small window, reaching for the pump shotgun, which was just out of reach. The form bent down to the pot, pulling out his machete. He looked to it, as it crumbled into dust from being freeze dried. He tilted his head, and then lifted his head back up, to the task at hand. He went towards the woman, who finally retrieved her dead husband's pump shotgun.

She came out of the car, holding the shotgun. She pumped it once, as Jason came up, she placed the barrel into his chest, aiming for his heart. "Die, you son of a bitch!" She pulled the trigger.

Nothing. The shotgun was empty. She then looked up with fearful eyes, as the monster slid his hand between his body and the barrel of the pump, and rammed his fist inward; the guns stock running straight through the windows stomach. She coughed up blood, and looked upon the final thing she'd see; the hockey mask; as Jason ripped the stock of the gun upward; tearing the woman in half. As the dead body fell to the ground, he looked down at it, tilting his head at it. He dropped the gun, and went to the back of the track.

And, much like a good hillbilly farmer, he had a long and sharp, practically brand new ax, which Jason took, and admired the blades beauty. As slowly turned his head, as he heard a large bang down the road some ways. His head slowly turned in that direction, as his body followed, and he continued on through the desert, in search of it; and some new blood.

Chapter 9

**"Many years ago, Norman Bates murdered his mother and her boyfriend, by putting strychnine in their tea while they slept in bed.** It was believed that his mother had done it, a murder suicide. However, it became evident many years later Norman murdered his mother, when he was discovered, after murdering a woman by the name of Marion Crane and a private detective." Bennidict pointed over to the motel. "Marion was murdered in the shower of cabin one, and," he pointed up to the house on the dirt hill. "The detective was killed in that house there." He began walking towards the house, as the group slowly followed behind him. "Norman's mind had made a split personality after he murdered his mother. He stole her corpse and treated it, so he could keep it. His mind slowly morphed, and he actually, in his crazed mind, became his mother. Then, twenty two years later, he was released. Yet another string of murders occurred, and were all blamed on Lila Loomis, the sister of Marion Crane, and her daughter Mary. Mary found Lila's body, and tried to kill Norman. But she was shot to death by the cops, and Norman continued his murder spree.

"A very short time thereafter, Bates killed a woman, named Emma Spool, became missing. It turned out he had murdered her, too, and started his whole psycho-mind frame of his mother being alive. He was finally arrested. However, it was thought to be over, when he died."

Keith looked to the house and tilted his head. "I thought that house burned down, Norman did it when he turned away from all that."

"No, Keith, that's a myth," he said, laughing at Keith. "That's just a house fable. The house still there, isn't it?"

Keith looked to it, and took in a deep breath. "Well, yeah."

"So, how could it have burned down?" He said no more. "All right everyone, this is the beginning of the broadcast. Go up to the porch, and prepare to enter the house of Norman Bates. Bennidict stood back, as the group slowly approached the house, standing on the porch.

"Let the show begin!" Bennidict raised a gun into the air, and fired it off, and the loud gun shot was heard all throughout the valley, and one hockey masked ax wielding maniac could hear the noise, as well, as he made his way toward the location.

The group slowly entered the house, and walked straight in. The house was rather dark, and the only light was from the windows outside. There was a small box on the ground, filled with flashlights. Everyone picked up one, and began to slowly walk inside. They slowly split up, Jeremy and Jenny going upstairs, and Keith following close behind. Ashley, Shaniqua, and Dirk slowly began to explore the first floor of the house.

Dirk slowly went to the staircase, and looked down into the basement, which the door was half closed. He began to slowly go down the stairs, and the girls stood atop, looking to him. "You're going down there first," asked Ashley.

"Better to start top dow-" his voice was cut as he suddenly fell down, and the girls gave a scream. He stood up, pulling his foot from the stairwell. "Damn fucking old wood, its rotting to shit."

He slowly, and carefully, continued down the stairwell. He pushed open the door, and gently moved his flash light through the room, looking about. Even though he was a tough guy, even he could sense something wrong with it. He turned around, and walked up the stairs. "There's nothing," he said, passing by them, and going directly for the kitchen, the girls behind him in a small huddle, as they went into the kitchen.

The room had faded and old patterned wall paper; and it was immensely covered in a layer of dust years in the making. Some of the cabinets doors were open, and some were shut, and there was a container or two lying all around in the room, with a old kitchen table with two chairs around it. The back door was closed shut, and the entry into the living room and from the hallway was the only way to leave the old kitchen. Dirk went over to a drawer, and slowly pulled it open. A knife was in it. He slowly pulled it out, looking it over. It looked almost brand new, compared to some of the things in the draw along with it. He shook his head, and just set it back inside.

The girls slowly scanned over the room, looking at random things. Shaniqua went over to the oven, which was making a squeaky noise. She slowly opened a door, and something lunged at her. She fell back to the ground, and let out a shriek.

Ashley and Dirk rushed over to her, as a mouse slowly scurried away from them. "Jesus…" Dirk said, looking to her. "You sounded like you were being murdered."

"I thought I was." Ashley helped her up. Then, they heard a scream louder than hers, coming from upstairs. They rushed in the direction, running up the long stair well.

Chapter 10

**Jenny and Jeremy slowly climbed the stairwell, and upon reaching the top, entered the first door, straight to their right. **They admired the old room, which was very dark. They slowly pressed through into it. There was a vanity table pushed into the back wall to the right; and the bed was right next to it. Across, on the wall closest to them to the left, was a old cabinet. As they slowly walked in, Jenny went to it, and opened it; inside, was an old flower printed dress, and a wig, which was gray, which she inspected a bit.

Jeremy walked over to the vanity table, opening a drawer, which was dusty and yet also empty.

"This is where he killed his first two human beings," Keith said, as Jeremy and Jenny turned to him. Keith slowly walked over to the side of the bed, looking to it. "He left a tray of iced tea and two cups, for his mother and her lover, filled with poison. He watched, from the doorway, as his mother and her boyfriend slowly died from the poisoning… enjoying every minute of it."

"Keith, don't you have somewhere to be," said Jenny, getting disgusted with him.

"Whatever." He slowly turned around, and left the room, as Jenny went over to Jeremy, and whispered lowly. "That guy really creeps me out."

"Keith? Don't worry about him, he'll get his one day, all jerks like that do."

Jeremy slowly patted her upon the shoulder, and then looked to her, but, really looked to her for the first time. He hadn't really noticed how beautiful she was, until this moment.

This also gave Jenny the time to let Jeremy sink in. Neither realized the two minute silence between them, of just thought about each other.

"So…"

"So…"

Jeremy slowly moved in, placing a hand upon her cheek, his lips approaching hers ever so slowly. As he closed his eyes, he heard a shrill of terror from a near by room. He pulled back, and Jenny whipped around.

"Shit," she said, "that's Keith." She ran out of the room, followed by Jeremy. The other three rushed up the stairs, and to a room. Jenny slipped over something blocking the way, and fell to the floor. Jeremy stopped, and looked to what it was. It was Keith. There was a butcher knife plunging out of his stomach. Jeremy slowly stepped over his body, and went over to Jenny, helping her up. She was crying gently, as was Ashley.

"Oh my God," said Ashley, in mid sob.

Dirk looked around, a face of angry upon him. "Who did this! I'll kill you… who did this!"

There was suddenly a laugh. Keith stood up, and looked to the group, opening up his shirt, showing a fake piece of skin with a knife in it. Dirk walked over, his fist in the air, but Ashley stopped up.

"That jackass is not worth it," she said, pulling them away.

Jeremy held Jenny to his side, and slowly walked out of the room, looking back to Keith, who was all smiles, as he turned around, and admired the room.

"I'll beat the crap out of him," Jeremy said, "if you want me to."

She sobbed once more. "No… don't… he's not worth the energy. Like you said, he'll get his some day."

They slowly entered the mothers old room once more, as a form, holding a knife, slowly headed for the room Keith was in.


	3. Chapters 11, 12, 13, 14, 15

Chapter 11

**Earlier that day, just as they entered into the house, Bennidict rushed into the motel's old office, and back into the parlor, where the base of operations was set up. "Ms. Donaldson," he said, walking up to the woman that was interviewing the kids earlier, sitting down, watching the broadcast. "Is he all set to go?"**

"Yes," she said, lighting a cigarette. "But is it necessary to have Ben playing Norman?" He walked out, wearing a woman's periwinkle blue dress, and wearing a old gray wig, with a knife in his hand.

"How does this look," he asked, with a laugh. Ms. Donaldson took a drag of her cigarette, and looked to him. "Just fine. Now, scare the shit out of those kids. Yeah, we made sure that there be no camera in the basement, so you can enter in from the side door. It should be there, and closed. Just open it up, and go right into the house."

"And remember," chipped in Bennidict; "scare as many as you can to leave. We don't want more than at least three or four winning. Try getting that Jeremy kid and his girlfriend Jenny out, and that Keith faggot… they'll be easy prey."

Ms. Donaldson laughed at Bennidict. "I still wonder why that kid said the house burned down.

Bennidict laughed. "That's because it did."

Ms. Donaldson looked up to him, and tilted her head. "Excuse me?"

"Norman burnt it down back in 1990. However, for this production, we rebuilt it from the plans of the original house. Now, its bettered wired for out production… all cameras secretly hidden.

She looked to with and just shook her head.

Ben was already off toward the house, making sure to hide in cover, so anyone peeking out a window could not see. He slowly approached the side of this house, and went to the basement door, which was oddly left open. He just shook his head, and went down inside of it.

It was rather dark, and he could not see anything. He almost tripped down the stairs, as he came into the room.

He heard a noise, and turned around. There, behind him, was a tall man, who storied about two feet above him. He had a hockey mask on his face, and a ax within his hands. Ben looked to him, and laughed.

"This is Dangertainment 2, jackass, we don't go to Crystal Lake until episode-" by then it was too late. The ax was already in motion, and connected right onto the top of his head, and as Jason let go, the man fell to the ground. He dragged the body over into the back room, the fruit cellar. He heard a crash nearby, and quickly dug the ax out of Ben's head, picking up the knife from the floor, and escaping through the basement door. He closed them slowly, sliding the ax's handle through the door handles, locking the door in place.

At this point, Dirk was now just looking into the basement, and then taking his leave of absence to the kitchen for further investigation.

Chapter 12

**Bennidict looked at his watch, and looked to Ms. Donaldson.** "Can I trust you to watch things while I go out for the day?"

"Where are you going," she asked, looking to him with a glance of question.

"Press release about the show. I'll be back in time for the finale." He walked up to her. "Let me take the car… keep the van here."

She sighed, handing him her keys. "Do as you will." He slowly left, not seeing the form walking towards the office. He slowly climbed into the car, and took off down the highway road.

The tall form suddenly came upon the office, and walked in the doorway. He gripped the knife tightly, as he slowly walked into the parlor. He knocked over a vase, which broke, getting Ms. Donaldson's attention. She looked up, and her eyes widened. "Holy shit." She scurried towards the window, as the form came closer and closer to her. She slowly pushed herself through the window, and out.

But whatever was after her grabbed her foot, trying to pull her back inside. She began to kick at it, until a knife pierced through her ankle, as she let off a scream, which, at the same time, another scream was heard from the house. Jason's attention turned up, and she pulled herself out of the window. She struggled to her feet, and held herself against the side of the motel. She slowly began to walk toward the other side, where she saw a pay phone. However, she fell over, and heard a loud crash.

The beast after her had walked straight through the wall, leaving a gaping hole in it. She screamed again, and struggled to get away from this creature which was after her.

It came upon her, bending down, ripping out the knife, which took off her ankle and foot with it.

She attempted to let out a shrill of terror, but was unable to, as the mammoth creatures hand came down upon her neck, and lifted her up. She struggled and fought, but to little avail; he moved her forward, and to a part of the wall, and slammed her body into it. He then drew back the knife, stabbing right through her.

What Jason didn't know was that where he stabbed as an electrical outlet; her body began to be electrocuted, and shake wildly. Jason slowly moved back, his head tilting, as he watched this woman's body wildly shake this way and that

Her fingers twitched, as the box exploded; a large portion of her body exploded along with it, the matter and blood landing on Jason's tattered shirt. He bent down, picking up the knife from the ground.

The power now shut off in the motel; the signal to the broadcast shutting off almost immediately thereafter.

He turned his attention back to the house; he slowly began to walk toward it, ready to finish its inhabitants with his blade.

Meanwhile, up in Norman's old bedroom, Keith stood, still laughing. He heard footsteps, and shot around.

"Hello limp dick," said Dirk, who walked in, cracking his neck, and holding a pocket knife, which he quickly placed back into his pocket. "Its go time, asshole." He pulled his camera off his ear, dropping it to the floor, stepping on it.

"What the fuck do you want," said Keith, looking to him. Dirk stood right in front of him, and grabbed the camera off his head. He crushed it in his hand, and dropped what was left to the floor.

"What the hell-" he screamed at Dirk, but soon that was silenced, as a fist rammed into his gut. Keith grabbed his stomach, and fell to the floor.

"Do you really think its funny doing shit like that, making women cry?" He sent a kick right into Keith's face, Keith's head whip lashing backwards, and him falling flat down on the ground. He coughed up a bit of blood, as he rose up. Then a foot stomped directed on his back, as Keith's face smacked upon the hardwood floor.

Dirk grabbed Keith by the hair, and brought him up. Keith's mouth was bleeding severely; and his nose was running with blood.

Keith spit the blood into Dirk's face. "Oh, you little shit… now you're really gonna get it." Dirk drew back a fast, and decked Keith in the face, Keith falling backward onto the floor. He struggled to get up, as Dirk sent a kick straight into his gut, sending him back down to the ground.

"You try any shit like that again, and I swear, you're a dead man." Dirk wiped what was left of the blood off his face, picking up his camera, and sliding it back onto his ear. He quickly left the room, to rejoin his friends. Keith slowly got up, and turned around. The next thing he saw surprised him.

Now standing in the doorway was a man, in tattered blackened clothes, and a hockey mask, holding a knife.

"Who the fuck are you," Keith blurted, blood still flowing down his face onto his clothes. He turned to the door, trying to get past the man in the old hockey mask. "Move it!" The man did not budge. "Can you fucking hear me, you fucking idiot move!" He did not budge. Keith backed up, and sent a kick into the mans nuts.

He did move now, but not in the normal fashion as a man who was just nailed in the balls. Rather than fall down to his knees, grabbing his balls in pain, he drew back his arm, sending the knife blade through Keith's chest. Keith's eyes widened, as he let out a shrilled scream, which seemed to have fallen upon deaf ears. Jason pushed him forward, pinning the knife, and Keith, into the wall. As he was about to leave, Jason's attention turned toward an unexpected surprise; in Norman's old room, there was a dart board.

Jason slowly picked up the six darts in the board, and turned toward Keith. He drew one back, and threw it at Keith, the first one connecting into his shoulder blade.

At this point, Keith was still alive, and in immense pain. He struggled, blood rushing from his wounds.

As he was about to scream, Jason threw the second dart, it connecting into his throat, cutting off his voice commands.

Keith struggled, and the more he did, the wider the knife wound became in his body.

Jason drew back the third dart, throwing it just as a taste for revenge; straight into Keith's crotch. He gargled up blood into his throat, feeling the worst pain humanly imaginable.

Jason took the next two darts, and threw them at the same time; each one hitting into his eye balls, taking out his vision. Still, Keith would not die, his body flopped on the wall in a vain attempt to free itself from its entrapment upon the wall. He drew back the final dart, and in frustration, threw it, it penetrating straight through Keith's flesh, through his sternum, and directly into his heart, which upon impact, exploded within Keith's chest cavity. Keith's body stopped struggling. It moved no more. He was dead. Jason, content with this, left the room slowly, looking for his next victim.

Chapter 13

**Dirk came down the stairs, and heard the sobbing from the living room. **He slowly came in, and found Ashley, sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. He walked over to her slowly, and sat down beside her, looking to her.

"Are you okay," he asked.

She sobbed, wiping away tears from her face. "I'm okay," she said, turning to him. "Where were you, you said you'd just be a minute."

"I had some unfinished business." There was a scream from upstairs, and they both looked up. "Its Keith again," she said. "Should we go he-"

"Shh…" he said, kissing her now. She fought a little bit, and then got into it, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him down onto the couch. He broke the kiss, taking her hand, and helping her up.

"No one will see us down in the basement," he said.

"What about Keith," she said, looking to him with a bit of concern.

"Who cares? Its just another one of his dickbag pussy jokes."

She let on a huge smile. "Yes, I hope that cock sucker dies a horrid, horrid death."

They quickly ran through the hallway, dropping the cameras onto the floor, and rushing down the stairway.

As the door shut, a foot stepped upon one camera, crushing it. These feet slowly walked, and stepped upon the second camera, slowly walking next to the stairwell passage, looking down it.

Chapter 14

**Jeremy slowly entered the kitchen, Jenny ever by his side.** They examined the room, looking at it. The backdoor was wide open, and Jeremy took a peek outside, to see if there was anything wrong. "Its going to be dark soon," he said, looking as the sun began to set upon the Californian sky. He backed up, closing the door behind him.

He turned around, and Jenny was gone. His eyes widened a bit, as he quickly rushed into the living room, where she was. "Jenny," he said, with a bit of a sigh. "Don't scare me like that."

"Take a look at this," she said, holding a dusty old book out to him. He walked over to it, and read the title.

"'Norman Bates' personal journal.' Oh, there's no way that's the real deal," Jeremy said, dismissing the book almost immediately, and handing it back to Jenny. "That would've been found already by the cops, and you know that. It was probably set up by that guy, Bennidict… give himself a better show."

"You dismiss the realm of possibility too quickly," she said, turning around to him slowly. "This is supposed to be fun, a way to get away from the place of reality… and to do something new, and surprising, and maybe a bit scary, too."

"Yeah, well, I really don't like this place." Jeremy just looked around, at the place, as he heard a scream from upstairs.

"That's Keith," she said, getting up. "We should go check and see what's wrong."

Jeremy stopped Jenny from leaving. "I remember this saying… 'Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me.' You don't wanna get duped again, do you?"

"But, Jeremy… what if he's really hurt?"

"Was he hurt before? That jerk just wants attention. We don't give it to him, he'll stop, and return to a state somewhat where it can be called normal."

She sighed, and shook her head. "But we have to…"

He sighed. "Do you really wanna let him win over you again? Look, Jenny, I like you a lot… and I just don't wanna see you hurt, again, by that worthless scum."

She sighed once again, looking back up to him, and into his eyes. "All right," she spoke. "Can we at least read the journal and see what it says?"

"Of course," he said, with a bit of a smile. "That would be good."

She smiled, as they saw the other two leaving the room. They both sat down on the couch, and began to flip through the book.

Jeremy slowly flipped to the end, and began to back track through the blank pages. He found the final entry, which was dated for October 14th, 1986. Jenny began to slowly recite the passage, which was rather short in length.

"Mother,

I am leaving this book for you, and for you alone, to read. You must stop… killing. You've done it too many times… and you've tried to get me to kill for you.

But you know I'm stronger than you are… and you're just trying to get at me. I never killed Marion Crane, or that detective Arbogast, you did.

I may not have a sound state of mind, but I know what I am now; and that's not a killer. You're just trying to transform my mind again, into your mind… you did it once back 25 years ago, and I won't let it happen again. You know how much I've changed… and I know you know you can't take it.

I won't ever kill for you again, no matter what.

There will be no more deaths.

I will go to my grave, and make sure no one else suffers from either me, or you.

You killed Lila Loomis, and her daughter… that wasn't me, you told me that night you came.

But… no, it will no happen again. I said… this is where I take my stand, a stand against you. I am not crazy, mother… you're the one who's mad… but… then again… we all go a little mad sometimes… don't we mother? You know that as well as do… you're the person who told me that… remember Mother? What about all the other things you told me? You tried to force me to be you… well… I'm not you Mother! I'll never be like you! I'll never go crazy, not again! Twenty two years for your sins was enough… please mother… please… end this… please…

Mother, please… no one else. Let my death be the last person you force into the grave.

But… if you do continue… I promise… you will be my final victim.

Forever your son,

Norman"

Jeremy just shook his head. "That's bull shit," he declared, and then closed the book, leaving it on the couch, as he stood up. "Why would he leave his dead mother a note in a journal? Its implausible… this is all coming together all too conveniently, isn't it Jenny?"

She looked up to him, and rose, following close behind him.

"Look, Jeremy, its okay. I don't believe its real either… like Keith said… I believe, this house did burn down."

Jeremy turned around, and looked to her.

"Why would you believe that?"

"All this stuff… its too new. This house has the smell of sawdust, as though it was brand new. Not a dank smell of a house that was years abandoned. Yea, you are all right… this isn't the original house… but, we should wait it out, until the end, don't you agree?"

Jeremy nodded in agreement. "Yeah." The house's natural lighting slowly dimmed, as the sun set on the desert. Both Jenny and Jeremy turned on their flashlights, in order to get light. They stood up, discarding the old Journal, and began to head back up the stairs.

Chapter 15

**Dirk and Ashley were now on the cold concrete floor, in the midst of having sex. **Dirk was on top of Ashley, making love to her, as a loud crash came from the fruit cellar ahead of them. Alarmed, both of them shot up. Dirk stood up, and Ashley gathered her clothes up, and began to put them back on.

Dirk turned around to her. "Wait, Ash… where you going off to?"  
"This was a bad idea," she said, putting back on her shirt. "I'm sorry… maybe some other time."

"Well fuck you, you god damn tease slut." She just looked to him, with a shocked face. "The only reason I came here was to get some pussy, and yours being as wide as it is, ruined the whole fucking thing for me. Get out of my face." With that, she quickly dashed up the stairs, and back up the second stairwell, up into the mothers bedroom. She slammed the door, and went over to the old bed, and fell down onto it, and began to cry to herself. Jenny and Jeremy, who were investigating the mysteriously locked old bedroom where Keith was, barley noticed her there.

Dirk, in the meantime, began to put his clothes back on. He looked to the fruit cellar, and slowly walked in, pushing the door open. The room was darkly lit, and he looked to his side, flipping a light switch, and closing the door behind him. A sputtering sound suddenly came as florescent bulbs slowly turned on.

Dirk then walked backwards, slowly.

On the ground, was the body of the technician he saw before, with a gaping hole in his head.

There was someone sitting in a rocking chair, just past him. He looked down to the dead body, and back up to the rocking chair. He slowly began to press forward, toward the chair. His hand gently outstretched, barely touching the chair with his finger tips. It slowly turned around, and what Dirk saw was a monstrosity. There, in the chair, was Shaniqua. Well, most of her, anyway. Her head was completely severed off, and in her lap.

Dirk's eyes widened, as he backed up, right into the door, looking in horror at the lifeless bodies strewn about in the room. Had his attention turned behind him, he may have seen the form behind him, a dark silhouette upon the glass of the door.

Two large arms smashed through the glass, leaving only shards upon the ground. Dirk didn't have enough time to scream, or even react; Jason pulled him through the door, as he attempted to kick and fight. But it was futile. Jason had a headlock around his neck, which he slowly began to squeeze. Dirk grabbed up for his arm, and began to pull and tug to free himself of Jason's power hold.

Jason just gave one last squeeze, his arm completely crushing Dirks throat. Jason let his grip go, and threw Dirk right through the door once more; it shattering into splinters of wood. Jason tilted his head, looking at the bodies in the small fruit cellar. His head returned to normal, as he turned back around, heading back up the stairwell, up into the first floor. He slowly pressed on, his agenda merely one thing; to kill anything and everything.

He pressed up the stairwell, which had been walked up many times by a serial killer with a knife. But this time… this one had no conscience… no moral regret… no way of being stopped. He just… was a monster. He walked up to the door of the room Ashley was in.


	4. Chapters 16, 17, 18, Epilogue

Chapter 16

**Ashley sat at the vanity table, looking at herself in the mirror. **She touched her face gently, looking at it, admiring it. She began to think to herself. "All right, yeah, I have sex a lot, and usually with all the wrong guys… but that doesn't make me a slut, does it? Of course not." She laughed to herself, and continued to admire her near perfect beauty in the mirror.

She brushed the remaining tears away, taking in a deep breath, attempting to try and get herself to relax. She picked up an old brush, and began to slowly brush her hair.

Behind her, something happened that she didn't notice; the door slowly pushed forward, and opened itself. Standing, or moreover, looming in the doorway, the form of Jason Voorhees, who's gaze came upon her, as she sat at the table.

She continued to brush her hair, totally unaware of the danger that was behind her. She put the brush down, and turned around. There was no one behind her. So as she turned back, she looked into the mirror, and let out a scream of terror.

Jason's massive hands grabbed her on either side of her head, as she screamed, as he sent her head straight into the vanity mirror, it smashing upon her face, glass shards falling all around them. He then took off one hand from her head, the other holding her face down on the table, scraping her face into the glass shards, as she screamed in pure pain and agony.

One jagged piece fell right by Jason's hand, which he picked up, brought behind his head, and sent down through the back of her head. He let go, as her body fell backwards, hitting the ground. The glass shard had passed through the front of her head, splitting her face in half.

Jeremy and Jenny rushed to the door, seeing Jason standing there. He shot around, and looked to them. His chest heaved up and down, as though he were breathing. Jeremy grabbed Jenny's hand, and ran for the door where Keith had locked himself in.

He began to thrust his shoulder into the door, trying to get it open, as the mammoth beast came out from the Mother's bedroom. Jenny looked on in horror, and screamed.

"Jeremy please hurry up! He's coming!"  
Jeremy slammed his shoulder one more time, the door coming free. He yanked Jenny into the room, slamming the door shut behind them, and turning the lock on. He slowly backed away from the door.

Jenny let out a shrill of terror, as she saw Keith pinned to the wall with the knife and the throwing darts. Jeremy walked over to Jenny, who backed into the wall.

The door began to rattle, as Jason reached it. He began to slam his fist on it, trying to get in. Jeremy took quick action, and ran to Keith's body. He grabbed the knife, and yanked it free. However, what he didn't realize is the knife was the only thing holding up his body; after Jeremy got it out, Keith's body fell forward, knocking Jeremy to the ground, and pinning him there.

He attempted to free himself, trying to push the overweight Keith's corpse of him. "Get off me you fat fucking asshole!" But his attempts were all in vain. The weight was just too much to move.

With one last slam, the entire door fell down, slamming into the ground. Jenny looked up, as Jason looked to her. He quickly walked toward her, grabbing her by the throat, and lifting her into the air. She began to kick him and fight him, but it was useless.

He was much too strong. However, Jeremy had an idea.

"Jenny! His eyes, go for his eyes!"

Jason quickly turned around, his gaze upon Jeremy. As he turned back to Jenny, her thumbs shot into the masks eyeholes, pushing into Jason's eye sockets. He let out a deep, hoarse grunt, a grunt of agony, as black ooze shot out from the wounds Jenny had inflicted. Jason's grip released, and dropped Jenny down to the ground.

"Jenny! Run!" She got up, and ran down the stairs, and to the front door. However, Jason had blocked that passage; Ms. Donaldson's body hung upside down, in the way. She backed away slowly, and ran to the basement stairs, and down into the basement, closing the door behind her, and running to the basement storm doors. She ran to them, and tried to push them open, but she couldn't.

The ax was still in place. She ran to the fruit cellar, and then backed up, seeing the coordinator, Shaniqua, and Dirk's dead bodies. She covered her mouth, trying not to scream. Jason came down the stairs, his heavy steps making it apparently evident of his shortly coming arrival.

She backed up, tripping over Dirk's body. She landed on top of him, and felt something in his pocket. She put her hand inside, and pulled out his pocket knife.

She flipped the blade, and hid in the back fruit cellar, her back against the wall, near the room's entrance. She waited, in silence, as she head the steps get louder and louder, and louder.

Jason slowly came into the room, turning his head the opposite way. Jenny lunged out, stabbing the knife into Jason's neck. He turned to her, side arming her into the wall. He looked down at her. And as he was about to turn around to her, he suddenly flung forward, him falling over a table in that room. Jeremy hit down on the ground, having just given Jason a drop kick into the back.

Jenny stood up, and ran back upstairs, and to the front door. They pulled down Ms. Donaldson's body, and began to try and open the door. But there was no use. Mr. Bennidict stood in front of the door, looking at them.

"What's going on kids," he said to them. He laughed. "Trying to leave so soon!"

"Help us," Jenny screamed in terror, banging the door. "Unlock the door!"

"Sorry," he said, pulling out the key. "The show must go on." He tossed the key out into the desert. Jenny and Jeremy looked to him with stunned faces of horror.

"You son of a bitch!" Jeremy screamed, as they swung around, hearing a cracking noise behind them. There, standing down the small hall, was Jason.

Chapter 17

**Jenny grabbed Jeremy's hand as they ran through the living room into the kitchen, but Jason was ever vigilant.** He pushed the table back, smashing into the back door. Jenny and Jeremy slowly backed up, as Jason went to the draw, pulling out the big kitchen knife. Jeremy screamed, and ran to attack him.

"No not her!" Jason brought the knife down, stabbing Jeremy in the back. On the pure motion, he pulled the knife out, and flung him through the floor level wooden cabinet doors of the kitchen.

Jenny slowly backed away from Jason. She looked on at him with horrified eyes.

"Please… God… help me…"

Jason began to get closer to her. She began to shake. He lifted up the knife, and sent in a motion to stab her. What he missed was a flashlight left on the floor, which he stepped on, and temporarily lost his balance.

She took this time to dart up the stairs, and into the mothers bedroom. She slammed the door shut. She then ran to the window, and pushed it open. She then looked down at the tremendous fall ahead of her. She slowly began to climb out of the window, lowering herself slowly, to where she was merely dangling from it, her hands holding her up.

Jason then popped up, grabbing her shirt, trying to pull her back into the window. She let out a scream, taking her flashlight and whacking his hand with it.

He let go, and she fell straight down, hitting into the ground with a loud thud.

Jason looked down, seeing if it was one he let get away or his last kill for the night.

Unfortunate for him, she stood up, and began to yell, as she had twisted her ankle upon the fall.

She looked up at the window.

Jason was no where to be found.

She began to limp toward the motel. She saw the car Bennidict was in, and began to run back to the hotel. She kept turning back toward the house, to see if anyone was trailing her.

There was no one.

She ran up to the motel's main office, and looked in. Bennidict slowly walked out. He looked to her.

"This means you lose, you know," he said, looking over her.

"God damn you, you fucking son of a bitch!" she screamed at him. "They're all dead! There's this guy, with a hockey mask! And he killed everyone!"

"Whoa, whoa… calm down… say that again?"

"There's a man, in there, killing everyone. Your technician, that woman, all the contestants, and Jeremy, they are all dead!"

He looked to her, and then back up to the house. He pointed out.

"Is that the guy who did it."

She turned around, and looked up to him. "Shit!" She screamed aloud, running up to the old motel. She opened the door to cabin one, and slammed it behind her.

Bennidict looked up, and saw Jason closing in. He saw he was now carrying a ax in his hand. He, then, looked passed him, to the front door. It had been totally ripped off from its hinges. And he could see into the doorway, and there, lying down on the ground, was Ms. Donaldson's dead body. "Holy fuck," he screamed, "I'm getting my ass out of here." He turned tail and ran down the highway road.

Jason didn't care about Bennidict, he was here to finish off Jenny. He came up to the door to cabin one. He went for the handle, but it would not budge. He pulled back his ax, and began to chop away at the door. Jenny began to cower, going up to the cabin's window, trying to get it open. It would not budge.

The ax pushed its way through the door, as Jason stuck his head in. She looked right at him, and he, as if he could, looked right at her. It was like he sensed where she was. He pulled his head out, and ripped the door open. Jenny began to scream, as Jason was about to walk in.

Just then, behind Jason, the van's engine turned over.

Jason shot back around. Jenny could see just past him, as the car's blinders turned on. Jenny quickly, with all the strength she had left, pushed the window open, and began to run back around to the front, to see what was happening.

The van sped off forward, driving into Jason, and right through cabin one.

Jason flew back into the cabin, as the van came in with him. Jenny slowly walked around to the van, and looked to it. The back door opened up, and Jeremy pulled himself out, coughing.

Jenny ran to him, helping him to his feet.

"Run from here," he said, standing up.

"Why," she asked, looking to him.

"Do as I say," he said, looking to her. "The car's gonna explode!" She didn't need to hear it again. She began to run, as he ran next to her. She tripped, and he stopped, and grabbed her, pulling her up. They continued to run.

The van exploded into pieces, metal debris and shards of glass flying around the car. A large ball of flame erupted from the van, the mostly wooden hotel catching on fire in the process. Jenny and Jeremy were knocked down to the ground by the power of the blasts aftershock, where they stayed.

They looked back, and watched the hotel burn a brilliant blaze of glory.

"Lets get out of here," Jeremy said, getting to his feet. Jenny got up with his help, as they walked over to Bennidict's white SUV. Jeremy climbed into the drivers seat, and Jenny climbed into the passenger side seat. He looked down at the steering wheel, and laughed.

"Of course," he said, laughing a bit. "The bastard Bennidict takes the keys with him."

Jenny smiled to him. 'Its all over,' she thought, with a smile. 'It's all over… we survived.' But it's a smile that wouldn't last.

The driver's side door suddenly ripped off, and was flung away. Two flaming hands came in, grabbing a screaming Jeremy, and tossing him away, almost twenty five feet, Jeremy coming down to the ground hard.

Jenny screamed, and opened her door, and fell down to the ground. She began to drag herself over to the back of the car, but Jason came around rather quickly. She backed up against the car, sitting up against it.

Jason slowly walked, so he stood in front of her. He drew back his hand, and in one mighty motion, sent it out in a punch. Jenny, in a split second reaction, ducked out of the way, Jason's hand going right through the car. She slowly began to crawl away from him, but his other hand grabbed at her shirt.

She screamed, trying to pull herself free from his mighty grip.

Her shirt ripped, and she fell down. Jason was still stuck, and couldn't get free. Jenny stood up, and ran, knowing her plan had worked.

For what Jason didn't realize, is that he had punched through the entrance to the gas tank. An a small shed of his burning shirt fell off, and slipped through the line, and into the gas tank. The gasoline quickly caught fire, and the entire car exploded. Jenny jumped on top of Jeremy to save him from any debris, as the entire car erupted in a giant ball of fire.

She looked forward, as a flaming ball burned brightly. The darkly lit sky slowly began to brighten, from the fire which burned so brightly. She smiled softly, dropping her head down onto Jeremy's back.

Epilogue

_The night sky faded, as the sun slowly began to come up. Jenny looked up, and watched the sun rise from the far distant horizon. She had passed out for a few hours, and looked to Jeremy below her. She gently shook him, trying to wake him up._

_He turned over, looking to her._

_"We're… alive…?"  
"Yes," she said, with a smile, hugging him tightly. "We made it. Its over."_

_The paramedics, police, and fire trucks quickly arrived thereafter._

_Jenny and Jeremy slowly walked toward ambulance, as the film crews slowly came up._

_A reporter walked up and a camera slowly came to them._

_"Hey, can I get a statement?"_

_They just pressed on._

_"I'll give you a statement," said a voice, Jeremy and Jenny recognized. They turned around, to see Bennidict standing in front of the camera._

_"Has Norman Bates returned from the grave," the blonde reporter asked him._

_"That's impossible, he's long since buried at Forest Green cemetery."_

_"Can you tell us the events that transpired tonight?"_

_"Well, this monster came, and killed off everyone else. I saved those two kids lives there," he said. "If it weren't for me, they would be dead right now."_

_Jenny began to pull Jeremy, but he shook his head._

_"Not this time," he said, walking away from her._

_He walked right up to Bennidict, and looked him dead in the eye._

_"Jeremy," he said, "I'm glad-" he didn't have time to finish. A punch directly hit him in the face, and knocked him on his ass. Jeremy turned, and walked back toward Jenny. They both walked up into the ambulance, getting in. The doors quickly shut, and it was off down the highway, toward the hospital._

_The coroners showed up soon after. They began to investigate the former burning wreckage that was once the SUV. An older man slowly sifts through the wreckage. He lifts up a large piece of metal, as he comes across something rather nasty._

_He looked up to another man, wearing a blue pair of coveralls which had a sign saying "Coroner" in yellow in a box with a gold lining upon the back. He was holding a small plastic container within his right hand._

_"Hey, you, get over here and get this." The man did not respond. "Hey, you, did you hear me? Get over here and bag these so we can go."_

_The man gently looked back, his face hidden under a baseball cap. "Yes, sir." He slowly turned around, and bent down. The older man just shook his head, and turned away._

_The man in the jumpsuit picked up what he was talking about. It was a burnt, severed arm. The man slipped it slowly into a plastic bag, and placed it into the container. He slowly stood up, and looked up into the sky._

_Rather think and dark gray eyebrows were exposed, of a man in his maybe mid fifties. His hair was a blackish gray color, and his straight, emotionless face slowly turned, a grimacing smile crossing over his lips. This was **Norman Bates**._

_He slowly turned his head, looking back to the house. He believed he saw someone up in his mothers old window, but the grimacing smile turned down, as he lowered his head, and walked away._

_He had not been imagining things, however. Someone was up in that window; and his name is **Jason Voorhees**._

Dangertainment

Episode 2:

"A Night At The Bates Motel"

Completed Wednesday, November 19th, 2003, 4:47AM EST


	5. Afterward

Afterward

By Robert Martin

You might ask yourself, after reading this story, where I got the concept for such an idea. Well, back in 2002, I actually had a brain storm for a really good movie idea... entitled "A Night At The Bate's Motel." The story was slightly different than the one you see here.

For instance, the original concept wasn't even Dangertainment 2. That didn't come to me until Early November 2003. Instead, I had some rather different yet amusing ideas for a script that I planned to write.

Originally, rather than there being just six people, there was eight. All the characters were going to be my friends; Rob, Diane, Joe, Trish, Kevin, his ex girlfriend Rachel, Bob and Stephanie.

The love interest characters, Rob and Diane, which was me and then time girlfriend Diane Kanner, became Jeremy and Jenny. And the plot was this; Rob has just turned twenty-one years old, and wants to have a big birthday bash. So, he rents out a entire hotel... the old Bates Motel. Somehow, Jason pops into the picture, and basically kills off every kid, except Rob and Diane, whom remain the survivors.

The ending you have read was, in fact, the basic idea of the original ending I had. However, I had Rob and Diane burning Jason in the hotel room, rather than having him get hit by a car.

Another thing that was changed, was a few alternate scenes I planned for the original "Night at The Bates Hotel," including a scene where Rob sings a song to his girlfriend.

I had actually comiced (made into a comic strip) parts of the story, but I'm no artists, trust me. One day, I may put those drawings up on the internet... they include some rather gory death scenes, including a head decapitation, impalement through spikes, and several other scenes that were later, by myself, deemed unnecessary gore factor.

Also, there was involvement with outside forces, which included Diane visiting the sheriff station.

I also had a few ideas for cameo appearances from some horror actors. In one of the earlier scenes, I had Angus Scrimm in a cameo role as the "Caretaker" of the hotel.

If you're not familiar with who that is, he played the Tall Man in the film "Phantasm," a movie I highly recommend you check out when you have some spare time. You can probably find the feature packed DVD in your rental store.

In an interaction with Rob, I had a bit of a scripted scene. And, here it is;

Rob

Hello sir. _A creepy, **Tall Looking Man** turns around, and looks to him._

Caretaker

Hello, boy. _Has a strong, hoarse voice._

Rob

_A bit freaked out I was the one who rented out the hotel for the evening, and I was wondering, since I had eight people, if I could get a discount. _

Caretaker

_Places on a rather scary smile Ahh, you play a good game, boy. But the game is finished; now you pay full price! Caretaker's one eye brown slowly lifts up. The group is freaked. _

Rob

Yes, _Gulp_ sir.

This interaction is a bit of a comedy part to the film, for those who have seen Phantasm. I wanted to add a bit of mild humor to the piece, but allow it to not stray too far off of the central story. However, I decided to drop it. First, I don't know what is really all that funny, and secondly, this is a horror story, not a comedy. It was an unneeded addition that was dropped.

Another cameo I had in mind was a small scene, between Diane and the sheriff, with a small appearance by Robert Englund, who plays the infamous Freddy Krueger in the "Nightmare On Elm Street" film series.

She would tell him about how her friends all turned up missing. She would proclaim, "God, what is wrong with you?"

Robert Englund would shoot around, pointing his thumb over to the sheriff, and saying, "This is God." This was another in joke scripted for horror fans. As Robert had said the same line as Freddy Krueger in the first Nightmare On Elm Street installment.

Another appearance would be by Brad Doriff, as Charles, a inmate at the police station. If you don't know, Brad played Chucky from "Child's Play," and his characters name was "Charles Lee Ray." He would look to Diane, and say, "Hey... wanna play a game?" He would then laugh, as the sheriff threw a coffee mug at the cell.

"Shut it, Charles," he would tell him.

There was also a small fight between the Deputy (Englund) and Jason. I had somehow given The Deputy four knives, which he put between his fingers, and fought Jason off with. He would die, as would the Caretaker.

The last thing, was a part of the story I had scripted for the opening of the comic. It introduced two people; a trucker, and a person hitchhiking his way to Crystal Lake, to "See the man, Jason Voorhees."

The trucker intoduced the entire story of Jason, as they went to Crystal Lake. This hitchhiker would also be killed.

Now, for some rather... interesting tidbits on this story...

The professor mentioned in chapter one, Laskey, is the name from the Television series "Saved By The Bell: The College Years," with a character named Jeremiah Laskey, whom dated Kelly for a section of the series.

(Note, in chapter 3, those screen names are made up, and if anyone has them, I apologize. It was just for entertainment use).

When the mention "InterCorp" all throughout the story, its an illusion to a series of stories a wrote, where InterCorp was a leading supplier of weapons and technology.

There are 14 or 15 of the stories, and one is currently available on its title is "The Gundam Project: Episode 1: The Darkness Arises."

All of the characters in the story are based on my ideas. The only characters named lifted from a real person, was Keith, whom was a former friend, whom I had some trouble dealings with.

Ashleys death, which I am sure I didn't explore enough, was that she was too vain. Earlier in the story, she fixes her make up with a compact and a small mirror. Later, her death would come while she brushed her hair.

Shaniqua's death scene, where Dirk found her, was to mirror the end of the original Psycho, but with a major twist, as you can read in the story.

And, in the Epilogue, when it says Norman is in "Forest Green Cemetary," it was a hommage to my favorite Friday the 13th film; Jason Lives.

Forest Green was the new name for Crystal Lake, so people would forget what happened to it. This was the only mention of it throughout the entire series.

Now, earlier this evening, I was checking out another fan fiction, or well, a story, written by author named William Paterson, more commonly known as Eric Morse, back during the nineties, he wrote four Friday the 13th Junior novels; Mothers Day, Jason's Curse, The Carnival, and Road Trip. It was an idea I had a LONG time ago that I never got to, and he did before me. It was a crossover between the Friday the 13th TV Series and the movies. Since he's already ahead by 8 chapters (this is an online novel, you can find it by a little web search), I decided against doing it.

Now, my point is, he had a small note he'd written, about how most writers use an outline before they begin to write, and then, write their story. Stephen King has never used an outline in any novel he's written. However, Paterson has, and for that story, which is titled "The Mask of Jason Voorhees," he decided not to, and it is far too difficult for him.

Now, he's a published novelist, and I am not.

And I can honestly say I've never written a complete outline for any story I've written, I just wrote. It gives me an edge above the rest, I could brag, but I won't. Too much of your time has been wasted.

Just to let you know, I wrote this story as a fan fiction, not a novel. Much like its predecessor, Halloween: Reborn, I realize it may be flawed, and filled with continuity errors. But, I really hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I did writing it.

Also, look forward into the future; Dangertainment Episode 3 will be coming soon...

Sincerely,

Robert Martin

Thursday, November 20, 2003 5:56AM EST

Author


End file.
